Chaos Dash
“What? Like a freak?”~ Chaos Dash 'Apperence' From a distance most would say Chaos is an Alicorn, yet this is incorrect. The reason is due to the horns on his head as well as the presence of his wings. The horns are simply a Calcium disorder he had in his younger days which resulted in in the growth of the horns. Due to internal issues, Chaos Dash doesn't use his wings as often -only in certain situations. Therefore he is normally seen on the ground, not amongst the Pegasus of Cloudsdale. However this doesn't mean his is to be questioned on speed, he has managed to build up power in his legs which allow him to meet the speed of the fastest Earth Ponies. In terms of coat and mane, he has a silver, greyish coat which is illuminated by his static orange mane. Some believe that when he becomes infuriated his mane becomes a raging flame- but this is to be proven. He has blue/green eyes which reflect his calm nature (most of the time). 'Development' The Pegasus ‘Chaos Dash’ was inspired by both an Antagonist and Protagonist of the MLP franchise. The protagonist was Rainbow Dash; a speedy, athletic Pegasus. Whilst Chaos doesn’t hold any of her personality traits he hold the main aspect of being a Pegasus. The antagonist on the other hand played a big part in character development. That character is Discord- the Master of Chaos. Discord prefers there be Chaos amongst his presence and Chaos Dash is similar in the facts that he prefers bodies of water and land to be suspended so those who mock him and shunned him cannot reach them. However he does create a threat to others but just like the order of things he creates -chaos- much like Discord in ‘Keep Calm and Flutter On’, 'Background' In his younger days, Chaos suffered from a calcium disorder, where he received too much calcium which resulted in his internal structure becoming solid and caused horns to rupture on his head. As well as his ability to fly being limited, his calcium disorder cost him greatly as he could not walk on clouds like the other Pegasus that surrounded him. He was rejected by friends, strangers and most of Cloudsdale. The rejection caused him to leave Cloudsdale and seek refuge where the Earth Pony and the Unicorns called home- on the ground. He ventured to the ground, still being a colt he was very impressionable by most but rejected the Pegasus race all together. Throughout his journey he heard stories. Stories of chaos and manic. Stories of Discord, the master of chaos. He took quickly to the likes of discord as he could relate; unusual appearance and rejected by many. He noted that Discord found pleasure in causing and creating chaos and started practicing in the unusual art. After many attempts he failed at causing the slightest bit of chaos. Enraged with his failure, he bucked a rock which much to his own surprise levitated, suspended in thin air. Did his anger do this? He tried again and managed to get yet another rock suspended, deifying the nature gravity. He felt happy, satisfaction from his new found ability- something he hadn’t felt in a long time. Years went by, not a word he spoke to other Pegasus or other species of Pony- they all avoided him as they feared what he could do. He would never hurt others but he felt anger growing against them whenever they ran upon seeing him. He lived near Ponyville for a while, before forging his own island in the sky- an attempt to imitate Cloudsdale which he thought of often. His ability had advanced to the point that all he had to was think about chaos in order to levitate objects. 'Abilities ' The definition of 'Chaos' is disorder and confusion, Chaos Dash can do just that. He has the ability to make large bodies of land and water levitate, suspend in thin air. He discovered this ability as a colt and has used it to forge an island in the sky which he calls home. Many fear his ability but they only fear what he could do to them- which would be nothing. Little is known on how he can perform his ability but all he has to do is think about chaos and it happens. Chaos also has an unusual trait where when he becomes enraged his eye colour goes a dark orange, unusual as he normal eye colour is a cross between blue and green. Upon his eye colour changing his mane turns flickers of flame- a fire mane. This would suggest the fear that most Ponies show towards him. 'Pure Chaos' Section Coming soon... 'Personalilty' Chaos is very short tempered but never shows his anger in physical form, but this isn't to say it bubble inside of him. He is very much an outcast, due to many reasons such as the horns on his head and the factor he has difficulty flying due to his internal structure. 'Internal Structure- Bones' Like most flying creatures they have a hollow bone structure which allows them to fly with ease, same goes for the Pegasus race. Chaos Dash on the other hand has a solid, non-hollow structure which makes flying a laboured task for him. This is due a calcium issue he had when he was younger, this also explains his horns which are featured just before his ears. Many would confused him as an Alicorn due to his abilities as well as the presence of a horn along with his wings. This is in fact false. The horns do not possess the typical magic that a Unicorn has, but there are a mere Calcium issue he faced in his younger days. Category:Pegasus